


'Ohana

by Darkorangecat (Calacious)



Series: One Shot Season [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chin and Kono are mages, Community: potionssnitches, Crossover, Crying, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Third Year, child abuse and neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Darkorangecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of his third year at Hogwarts, Harry is anticipating a summer filled with enough chores to occupy every minute of every day. Unfortunately, Snape witnesses Harry’s uncle manhandling him at the train station and Harry’s life takes a direction toward the truly bizarre as he learns that he’s got family in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU and a crossover with Hawaii Five-0 set in modern times.
> 
> Fulfills the following prompts on the challenge that I tackled for the Winter Fic Fest (One Shot Season by JAWorley): 10) Severus sees Harry break down in one fashion or another (exploding or crying or something) 1) Your choice – chosen family and crossover 15) Angst to the max

Dumbfounded and overwhelmed, Harry looked from Snape to Dumbledore as they argued with each other about what was best for him. It was a situation that, had it been suggested by any of his classmates as little as a month ago, he'd have laughed it off as a joke. Snape going toe-to-toe with Dumbledore on his behalf? Laughable, at best. Cause for concern and a possible trip to St. Mungo's Ward, much more likely.

"Fine." Dumbledore's voice was even, almost calm, in an eerie sort of way. Harry could detect no evidence of anger in it, but he could see evidence of it in the way that the old wizard's eyes seemed to give off blue sparks instead of twinkle.

"I will transfer Harry's guardianship to that of his distant cousin, Steve McGarrett, provided that you act as Harry's tutor, and protect him during the summer months, while he’s in Hawaii." Dumbledore's voice was now dripping with honey, but Harry thought he detected more than a hint of venom in the Headmaster's words. The old wizard's lips upturned in the facsimile of a smile, his long beard twitching with the movement.

Snape's lips twisted into a snarl that reminded Harry of Ripper when the dog was after him. It made him shiver, and he looked down at his clasped hands, trying not to give away just how freaked out he was about all of this. He'd never known that he had family outside of the Dursleys.

"I'm fine at the Dursley's," Harry said, heart hammering so hard that he could barely hear his own voice over the sound of it.

He wished that he could rewind time, like Hermione had done just a couple of weeks ago, and undo the event that had caused all of this. Not make his uncle angry enough to grab him roughly and shake him before they'd even made it out of the station.

If Snape hadn't seen what had happened, Harry would be locked away in his upstairs bedroom right now, waiting for his long list of chores from his aunt and uncle. Instead, he was sitting in Dumbledore's office, holding an ice pack to his bruised cheek, watching Snape and Dumbledore battle it out over him. He hated not having a say in his own life. Hated that Snape would not give him a balm for the bruise until after photos proving abuse had been taken.

Snape snorted, and Harry raised his head to glare at the nosy Potions Master, a number of nose-related puns popping into his head as he eyed his Professor. Puns that, if he valued his life, which he did, he would never utter, and would stop thinking about before the Professor realized he was thinking them.

Sometimes Harry got the distinct impression that Snape could read his mind. Dumbledore too. He was uncomfortable with the idea of either man being able to read his mind, so he looked away and continued seething on the inside.

"You're not fine with the Dursleys, Harry," Dumbledore said. His voice was solemn, and Harry looked at the elder wizard, who, up until a minute ago had been telling Snape that Harry had to stay with the Dursleys because of some blood magic thing.

Snape had countered him in every single argument, apparently having looked into Harry's genealogy prior to meeting with the Headmaster. Apparently Steve McGarrett was a distant cousin on his mother's side, a cousin that not even the Headmaster had known existed until Snape had shoved the obscure document in his face.

"It's just a matter of transferring the blood wards from the Dursley home to that of McGarrett's home," Snape had pointed out early on in the heated debate.

All in all, it was a rather impressive argument to witness, though Harry felt like a third wheel throughout it, which bothered him, because it was his life they were arguing about, and he didn't have a say in any of it. If he was allowed to speak on his behalf, he would have argued for staying with his newly discovered godfather, Sirius Black, though he knew that, because the man was still wanted for a crime he didn't commit, it was a moot point. Until Sirius Black's name was cleared, Harry had been forbidden to speak his name, let alone live with the wizard.

None of it was fair. His life, as a general rule, wasn't fair. He doubted that life with a distant cousin of his mother's would be any better than life at the Dursley's had been. He'd probably be exchanging one bad situation for another. Maybe Steve McGarrett would be worse than the Dursleys had been. After all, Harry hadn't had much luck with cousins. Dudley had been picking and beating on him since they were in diapers.

Dumbledore sighed and tugged at the corners of his beard. He frowned thoughtfully at Harry and nodded as though Harry had spoken.

"Hawaii has a small wizarding community." Dumbledore's voice had taken on a thoughtful tone. "As a matter of fact, I believe that Mage Chin Ho Kelly works for a Steve McGarrett. I wonder if they're one and the same."

"Is the Steve McGarrett who works with Mage Kelly a wizard as well?" Snape asked, and Harry felt like he'd been forgotten, left to witness his own life from outside of it.

Dumbledore shook his head and offered Harry a smile. Harry scowled in return. He could play their little game too.

"No, he's a muggle, though an impressive one if even half of what Mage Kelly shares with me is true. If this is the same McGarrett that is Harry's cousin, then I have no problem with transferring the wards from the Dursleys to McGarrett's, and providing the Dursleys with another form of protection until Voldemort is vanquished for good," Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling once again.

Snape winced at Dumbledore's mention of Voldemort's name, though he didn't scold the elder wizard as he'd have scolded Harry had he done the same.

"Why don't you bring Harry down to see Madam Pomfrey while I look into the particulars of transferring Harry's guardianship to Mr. McGarrett?" Dumbledore's tone was dismissive.

Snape seemed to bristle at Dumbledore's dismissal, but he didn't say anything, instead, he nodded and gestured for Harry to stand and follow him. Without a word, Harry complied, knowing that if he opened his mouth nothing good would come out of it, and he'd just get himself into trouble with the dour Professor. Something he wasn't eager to do if Dumbledore hadn't been kidding about Snape being his summer tutor.

He hated this. Hated how he was being moved like one of Ron's chess pieces, and not even a very important one. He was a pawn, and Snape and Dumbledore, while not exactly on opposite sides, were playing with his life, moving him along the board one square at a time.

"Don't dawdle, Potter." Snape's voice was as silky as ever even though he had snapped the words. His nostrils were flaring and he was practically flying through the corridors, walking at a clipped pace that Harry found difficult to keep up with.

"I haven't got all day to pander to your needs, you know." Snape's robes were billowing behind him as he continued to speed toward the Hospital Wing.

Harry had never wanted to hex someone more than he wanted to hex Snape right now. The wizard was arrogant and rude, and treating Harry like a child. And what was worse was that Snape seemed to think that this was what he wanted, though it couldn't be further from the truth.

Harry wanted to return to his aunt and uncle's home. He didn't mind being roughed up by Dudley; most of the time he could outrun or outsmart his cousin slow, dimwitted cousin.

He didn't mind doing chores, or getting an occasional backhand or frying pan to the head from his aunt. Uncle Vernon's sporadic punishments involving a belt, or his fists, or whatever was handy, were hardly anything to get worked up about. Being denied food, or locked in his room for days at a time was nothing that Harry couldn't handle.

Harry had been dealing with all of that for as long as he could remember. None of this was new, none of it alarming. He'd survived living with his family for this long, what was a few more years?

"Sorry to inconvenience you,  _Sir,_ " Harry muttered, hand tightening around his wand. He bit off the rest of his would-be retort when Snape stopped walking and turned to face him, something indefinable glittering within the depths of his dark eyes.

Harry took a step back and fought to maintain eye contact. When Snape looked away and resumed his march down the hallway, Harry sighed in relief, and hurried to catch up. Whatever had just happened, Harry had the feeling that he'd just escaped the lecture of a lifetime, or maybe a lifetime of disgusting detentions.

One thing was for sure, it was going to be a very long summer, whether or not the McGarrett that Snape had uncovered as Harry's long lost cousin was the same McGarrett that worked with Mage Kelly.

Having Snape as a tutor was going to be downright torturous, especially if the wizard refused to see him as anything other than a nuisance or some stupid pawn on a bigger than life chessboard, not unlike the one that Harry had seen in his first year at Hogwarts.

Ron had been brilliant then; his personal sacrifice allowing Harry to venture further into the labyrinth that had led Harry to the first confrontation with Voldemort that he could remember. He had no recollection of what had happened when the evil wizard had killed his parents, other than a piercing scream and a nauseating green light that seemed to haunt his dreams.

Harry nearly walked into Snape when the man stopped in front of the doors to the Hospital Wing, and the Professor glared at him. Harry felt a very juvenile urge to stick his tongue out at Snape, but resisted it. He valued breathing way too much to do something like that, and he liked his tongue right where it was. There was no doubt in his mind that Snape was able to perform some kind of spell which would relocate it somewhere on his person that a tongue should never go, and Harry wouldn't put it past his Professor not to be vindictive.

"I'll leave you in Madam Pomfrey's care. I trust you can find your way inside the Hospital Wing all by yourself." Snape raised a single eyebrow, and Harry bit his tongue to keep from venting just a small portion of the anger that he felt toward the wizard. He nodded, and pushed past Snape, cursing beneath his breath as soon as the door had shut behind him.

Madam Pomfrey tsked and fretted over him, took photographs of his bruise, which looked far worse than it felt, Harry assured her, and then tended to it. She waved her wand over him in an intricate series of flicks and swishes that left him reeling, explaining that she was conducting an exam that would give her a medical history detailing every bruise, break, and ailment that Harry had encountered since birth.

A fine mist-like substance filled the air between them, and Harry, without his glasses (Madam Pomfrey had removed them before tending to his bruise, and hadn't yet returned them) couldn't quite make out the images that seemed to form within the mist. Whatever she'd learned caused the Mediwitch to frown and narrow her eyes dangerously. She used the tip of her wand to capture all of the mist and then bottle it up in a couple of empty vials which she pocketed before Harry could really get a good look at them.

She patted him on the head, and handed Harry his glasses. She gave Harry a look that was a cross between anger and pity. It didn't sit well with him at all, and he found himself wishing that Snape had stayed with him. If there was anything he hated more than being treated like a third wheel in his own life, it was being pitied, and he knew that Snape would not pity him. Snape might hate, belittle, and scold him, but he'd never pity him.

"Here, drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed him a vial, and Harry peered at the contents with no small amount of trepidation. It looked thick and greasy.

"What is it?" Harry trusted the Mediwitch, but he didn't trust potions. They almost never tasted good, and this one looked like it would taste much worse than any other potion he'd taken thus far. Maybe even worse than the castor oil his aunt had given him when he'd been younger and had an upset stomach, or when she was punishing him for some minor offense that didn't require Uncle Vernon's heavy hand.

"It's a nutritive potion," Pomfrey said, gesturing for him to uncap the vial and drink it down. "As soon as you've finished that, I'll have the house elves bring you something from the kitchens. You'll be staying in the Hospital Wing tonight, Professor Dumbledore's orders."

Grimacing, Harry uncapped the vial. Plugging his nose, he drank the foul looking potion in a single swallow, and tried not to gag. Surprisingly, though, it tasted a little like a combination of pumpkin juice and butter beer. It wasn't awful at all, which definitely made it his new favorite potion, in spite of its off-putting looks.

"It only looks like it tastes like sweaty socks," Madam Pomfrey said with a conspiratorial wink. "Why don't you get settled in, and I'll have a dinner tray brought to you." With that she bustled off and left Harry alone.

Truth was, it _had_ been a very long, trying day. He'd left Hogwarts early that morning, expecting to be nestled away in his stuffy, dusty room well before now. Instead, he was sitting in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, eating a dinner that he'd never have gotten had he been at the Dursley's, waiting to hear what the rest of the summer held for him.

He knew that, thanks to Snape, he wouldn't be returning to the Dursleys, but he didn't know when he'd be going to his cousin's, if his cousin even wanted him. He wondered what would happen to him if his cousin refused to take him in, and what it would be like to have Snape as a live in tutor.

It was enough to give him a headache, and to make him want to run away from it all, but he was no coward, and would face whatever the future held with his head high, even if his insides were quivering. He would take whatever life tossed his way and deal with it in the best way that he could, because he knew no other way to handle any of this.

After dinner, he fell asleep with no answers for what the future held for him as neither Dumbledore nor Snape had come to see him at all. Madam Pomfrey had tucked him in, which was awkward, but nice at the same time, and had promised him a hearty breakfast, as well as more of the nutritive potion, come morning.

Morning came and went. Breakfast was almost tasteless, he was so anxious about what awaited him -- the decision that Dumbledore had come to without his input.

By the time that lunch rolled around, Harry was pacing the corridor outside of the Hospital Wing, anxious for word about what Dumbledore had learned about Steve McGarrett, and whether he'd be spending the summer months in Hawaii or somewhere else.

Harry didn't know much about Hawaii, though he'd heard his aunt and uncle mention it a couple of times, and he might have learned a little about it in elementary school. He knew it was an island, but knew little else about it.

"Severus, you look fine." Dumbledore's voice alerted Harry to the approach of his Professors, and he hurried to return to his temporary 'room' in the Hospital Wing before he was caught out in the corridor. Though he was anxious, he didn't want his Professors to catch him at it. He had to maintain some kind of dignity, whether it was faked or not.

"I still do not see why I have to accompany the Potter brat to Hawaii for the summer," Snape complained, reminding Harry of his cousin Dudley whenever Aunt Petunia asked him to do something that might benefit Harry. "I've got things to do besides babysit young miscreants."

Harry tamped down on his anger. It was going to be impossible living with Snape for the summer, even if his cousin did turn out to be decent enough. He quickly sat on the chair that Madam Pomfrey had provided for him during his brief stay, and pretended to be engrossed in his third year Charms text, hoping that he wouldn't be questioned about what he'd read.

"Come now, Severus. It won't be  _that_ bad." Dumbledore's voice sounded much too cheerful, even to Harry, and he could only imagine the look on Snape's face. It almost made him laugh, but he pushed that insane urge aside, and reread the title  of the chapter that he'd opened the book to. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, and wondered if Professor Flitwick had covered that particular chapter in class.

"You'll have your own place on the beach, near McGarrett's. You'll be there to keep an eye on things, and will have plenty of time to work on your groundbreaking potions, and whatever else it is that you do with your spare time in the summer months," Dumbledore said in an overly jovial voice that made Harry wince in sympathy for Snape, which was completely absurd.

Harry snorted and turned the page on the book he was only pretending to read. Either he'd missed a lot in Charms class last year, or Flitwick hadn't covered half of the material in the textbook. Harry doubted that it was the latter.

“I hate the ocean and the beach,” Snape complained, and Harry almost lost his place on the page. Not that any of what he was looking at made any sense anyway.

_Hermione was right, I really do need to pay more attention in class_ , he thought, and tried to concentrate on words that simply did not want to stay put, which usually only happened when he was tired or stressed. Something that he'd never told anyone, not even Hermione or Ron. He was fairly certain that seeing words moving around on the page was as abnormal as hearing voices. The last thing that Harry needed was something that set him even more apart from others.

“You’ll grow to love the beach, and all of that sun. You could take up surfing,” Dumbledore was using a voice that Aunt Petunia used when she was trying to get Dudley to eat his vegetables.

"I see that you've got it all worked out for me, Albus," Snape replied sarcastically, and the door to the Hospital Wing opened.

Harry felt like his heart was in his throat, and he gave up on trying to make the words stay put on the page as the Professors' footsteps echoed in the nearly empty space. He ran a hand through his hair, and gave up the ruse of reading when the footsteps stopped, and he saw the shadows of his professors fall over him.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice was pitched in a tone that was meant to soothe, but it grated on Harry's nerves, because he knew what was coming, and no amount of trying to soften the blow of the wizard's words was going to make it any easier for Harry to accept them. His life, once again, was going to change, and he had no say in it, which was nothing new. It didn't make it any easier, though.

Dumbledore conjured a plush, purple chair and sat down across from Harry. Snape, dressed in ruffled looking muggle clothing, hair tied back in a ponytail, stood beside Dumbledore's chair, looking everywhere but at Harry and Dumbledore. He wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and what appeared to be snakeskin boots.  Though his clothing was rumpled, it wasn't half bad. Snape would easily pass as a muggle in the dark jeans, black tee-shirt and dark brown leather jacket that he wore.

Harry was dressed in the best pair of hand-me-down jeans that he owned. There were only a few holes in this pair, one in the right knee, and the other a couple of inches below that. They were faded, and a couple of sizes too big, so he had them cinched around the waist with a belt that was a little on the large size as well. His tee-shirt was another castoff of Dudley's, and had too many holes (thankfully small) to count.

In past summer months, Harry hadn't cared about what he'd worn, because no one who'd mattered would see him, but now, even though it was just Dumbledore and Snape, he felt the heat of shame creep up the back of his neck and warm his cheeks. He avoided making eye contact with Dumbledore and picked at a loose thread on the gigantic tee-shirt that dwarfed him. Maybe, if he concentrated hard enough, he, and the shirt, could disappear.

"Harry, I understand that this must all be coming as quite a shock to you."

Harry looked up from the thread he'd been working loose, and saw that the Headmaster's eyes were shining, and, in the place of a smile, he wore a sad, thoughtful look. A look that Harry didn't like one bit.

Harry shrugged in lieu of speaking. Nothing he had to say on the matter would be taken into account anyway. Snape might think he was a spoiled, self-serving little brat, and maybe he was sulking and not acting his age right now, but he didn't care. His life was being rearranged, right before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

From what Harry could see of the way that Snape stood, leaned against Dumbledore's chair, Harry thought that the wizard looked equally as put out as he felt.

Another stab of sympathy for Snape caused Harry to regard the snarky wizard in a different light. He was no more in control of the pieces on the chessboard than Harry was. He, too, was a pawn, and Dumbledore was the player. Who he was playing against, other than Voldemort, was anyone's guess. It was a dizzying revelation, one that did not sit well with Harry at all.

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, and placed a gnarled hand on his knee. Harry wanted to push it off, but didn't.

"I know this isn't easy for you, and I'm sorry that I didn't see what was happening at the Dursley's sooner."

Snape snorted and Harry met the wizard's eyes, found understanding in them before they both looked away.

"It's okay, Sir," Harry said, though it wasn't okay.

He'd told Dumbledore that he didn't like living at the Dursley's during his first year at Hogwarts, and nothing had happened. He'd given up hope that he'd ever be able to live somewhere else, have a family who loved him, when he'd learned that Sirius Black would not be able to take him in like he'd offered to. He'd given up, and now he was being told that the impossible had happened, and it was all through Snape, the snarky Professor who hated him, and would apparently be keeping an eye on him all summer long.

_Life can't get much better than this,_ Harry thought.

"No it's not," Dumbledore said, and Harry swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat. He squeezed Harry's knee. "But, Steve McGarrett seems like a good man. Mage Kelly speaks highly of him, and has agreed to look out for you.'

"But then why does Professor Snape have to come with me?" Harry asked, shooting a look at the Professor who was glaring at the top of Dumbledore's head.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and squeezed Harry's knee again. "Mage Kelly is very busy. Not only is he a magician of high standing in Hawaii, but he also works on Hawaii's top task force, along with your cousin. While Mage Kelly has assured me that the wards will be in place by the time that you and Professor Snape arrive later today, he has indicated that, often times you may be on your own, because of your cousin's busy schedule."

"I don't need a babysitter," Harry grumbled, tacking on a, " Sir, " when Snape made a noise at the back of his throat. The last thing he needed was to vex the Professor before they'd even left for Hawaii.

Dumbledore smiled indulgently and patted Harry's knee. "I don't doubt that you've been taking care of yourself for quite awhile now, Harry." His smile faltered, which made Harry's stomach flip, and made him think that maybe the wizard really hadn't realized how bad things had been for him under the Dursley's roof.

"But that won't be the case from here on out," Dumbledore promised, moving his hand from Harry's knee. "I'm sending Professor Snape to make sure that the wards are strong enough to protect you, and your cousin, and to help keep an eye on you when your cousin isn't able to."

"If he's so busy, then why aren't you sending me back to the Dursleys?" Harry wondered.

They might not be the best family in the world, but if his cousin was that busy that Dumbledore had to send Snape to help look after him, then maybe he was better off with them, and not inconveniencing anyone else, even if it was Snape.

"You'll return to the Dursley's inattentive care the minute I grow wings and fly," Snape said in a hiss. "I don't like this any better than you do, Potter. We'll have to make due with the arrangements that the Headmaster has made. You're not the only one who is being inconvenienced in all of this."

"I know that,  Sir, " Harry couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "I'm well aware of how  _inconvenienced_ you and my cousin and Mage Kelly, like the Dursleys always were, will be with all of this. I just don't understand why I have to move when --"

"You selfish, insufferable little brat," Snape sneered, cutting Harry off and taking a step toward him. "After everything that's been done for you, the arrangements that have been made, this is how you repay the Headmaster, by throwing it all back in his face?"

Harry's cheeks grew hot and he clenched his hands into fists. No way was he going anywhere with Snape, even if the wizard did have his own place to live, and was only looking in on him from time to time. They'd probably kill each other before the summer was out.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Snape just what he thought of him, but snapped it shut when Dumbledore raised his hands and stood between him and Snape.

"Enough! Harry, it's not an inconvenience for anyone." Dumbledore gave Snape a look over the top of his glasses that made the Potions Master back down and lean against the chair once again, before giving Harry a tired look that made him feel childish. He wondered if Dumbledore had given Snape a similar look, because the man was looking at his feet.

"Your cousin has expressed great interest in getting to know you, and Mage Kelly has assured me that you'll be well received by the man's partner, Mr. Williams. By the entire family unit that their team is comprised of. In a way, they are rather like our Aurors, though only two members of their team have magic on their side -- Mage Kelly and his cousin, Mage Kalakaua," Dumbledore explained.

"They are the best law enforcement team that Hawaii has to offer in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, and work as liaisons between both worlds. There is no doubt in my mind that, with Professor Snape's help erecting and maintaining the blood wards, you'll be entirely safe there," Dumbledore said. "Maybe even safer than you were at the Dursley's."

Snape cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore held up his hand. "If things work out as I believe they will, you won't have to return to Hawaii with Harry the following summer."

Snape nodded. "Good, I hate the beach. Sand gets everywhere."

Harry almost laughed, but thought better of it. He felt on edge, and as though his nerves were on fire.

"Sir, when do we leave?" Harry looked anxiously at the big clock in the room. It had more hands than a muggle clock, less than the clock that the Weasleys had, and was nearly impossible for him to read at the moment.

"In a couple of hours. First, I think we need to transform that outfit of yours into something a little more suitable for traveling," Dumbledore said, and with a flick swish of his wand, Harry's clothes were transformed into clothes that actually fit. The holes were gone, except for the one at his knee, which was actually kind of cool and Harry wondered if Dumbledore was aware of that.

"I'm sure that your cousin will take care of the rest of your clothing needs once you've settled in. In the meantime, I think that you'll find that the clothes in your trunk have been similarly modified to fit you a little better," Dumbledore said. There was a definite twinkle in his eye and he paced the small space between them.

"Madam Pomfrey has informed me that, at least for the summer, you'll have to take a nutritive potion three times a week. You'll find that in your trunk as well. I trust that you will remember to take it?" Dumbledore looked at him over the tops of his glasses and Harry nodded.

"Yes, Sir." He felt an urge to blab that it was the one potion that didn't turn his stomach, and he ignored the look that Snape shot his way. If he wasn't mistaken, it was a look of alarm, maybe even concern. An unwelcome sentiment from Snape.

"Good." Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder, and smile down at him. "Good. You'll carry your wand with you everywhere you go, and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. You will report to Professor Snape daily." Dumbledore gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze to emphasize the importance of his words. "And you'll do everything that he tells you to, no questions asked. Do you understand?        

"Yes," Harry said through gritted teeth. A look at Snape confirmed that the wizard's lip was curled in a haughty sneer. "I understand completely, Sir."

"Professor Snape will be reporting back to me at least once a week, as will Mage Kelly," Dumbledore added, making Harry feel a little better, though not much. Having to answer to Snape, during the summer months, was not something that he was looking forward to. It was going to be a very long summer.

"Sir, can I write to Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, the thought that he might not be able to communicate with his friends hitting him suddenly, and making his heart hammer in his chest. He'd thought that he'd been cut off from the wizarding world on Privet Drive, how much more would he be cut off when he was an ocean away?

Dumbledore smiled at him reassuringly. "Of course, though I don't think that Hedwig will be up for the long flight herself, there are other birds better suited to long distance travel. Mage Kelly or Mage Kalakaua will be able to help you with that. I'd wager that you'll even be able to call Hermione from time to time. Something that I don't think the Dursleys ever allowed you to do, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry blushed and nodded, his stomach sinking with the knowledge that Dumbledore knew more than he should about his life at the Dursleys, which could only mean one thing. The wizard had visited his relatives. A look at Snape confirmed his worst suspicions, that, not only had Dumbledore paid a visit to Privet Drive, but so had Snape.

"You need not worry yourself on your aunt and uncle's behalf," Dumbledore said, correctly interpreting Harry's silence, possibly reading his mind. "Though they did not take care of you the way that they should have, they will still be protected from Voldemort when the time comes."

"They don't deserve it," Snape muttered and Harry saw that the wizard was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"It's what Harry's mother would have wanted," Dumbledore said in a quiet voice, and Snape's jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything else.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, knowing that, even though the Dursleys treated him terribly, he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. He'd wanted, truth be told, for them to love him. Something that he now knew would never happen.

"Rest up, Harry. You'll be leaving in a couple of hours. You'll be traveling by Floo to Honolulu's International Floo Port, which is directly beneath the airport. Mage Kelly will deliver you to your cousin, and will guide Professor Snape to his temporary beach home," Dumbledore said. "I suggest that you send letters to your friends now, explaining the situation and why they might not hear from you right away."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, though the words weren't nearly enough for all that Dumbledore had orchestrated for him in the matter of less than twenty-four hours. He stiffened, and then relaxed when Dumbledore drew him into a hug.

"You're most welcome Harry. Take care. I'll see you in September." Dumbledore released him, and, after a nod to Snape, the wizard left the two of them alone.

Several awkward minutes of silence had Harry squirming in his seat, and finally raising his eyes to those of his Professor's. Snape was watching him, his dark eyes unreadable.

"In order for this to work, Potter," he said, and Harry bristled at the man's tone, but bit his tongue. "You are going to have to stop walking headlong into danger."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it. He didn't willingly walk into danger. Really, he didn't. He'd tried to get help first year, and then second year, and had been turned away or ignored by the adults, and sometimes the adults were the problem. He knew that Snape wouldn't understand any of that though.

"You may have Dumbledore and the others fooled," Snape said. "But not me. There'll be none of your usual attention seeking behavior this summer. I won't have it," he said, nostrils flaring.

"I don't need your attention, Sir," Harry threw back. "I don't go out of my way to find danger, it finds me." He wished he could take his words back as soon as they left his mouth, knowing how Snape would interpret them.

Their argument was cut short when Madam Pomfrey entered the room to deliver Harry's lunch and check on how well his bruise was healing. It had all but disappeared, and Harry silently thanked the Mediwitch for her timely intervention. If she'd been just a minute later, there's no doubt in Harry's mind that he and Snape would have been at each others' throats.

He picked at his food, the summer stretching out before him rather dismally as he thought about having to answer, not only to a cousin that he didn't know, but also to Snape. It might even be worse than he had it at the Dursley's.

He wrote a quick letter to Ron, informing him of his change in address, as well as his confrontation with Snape, knowing that Ron would sympathize with him. In his letter to Hermione, he told her about his new living arrangement and indicated that they might be able to talk on the phone sometime, which he knew she'd like. He left out his confrontation with Snape, already knowing what she'd say to him. He didn't need a double lecture, thank you very much.

When it was time to leave, Harry wasn't ready, but he doubted that he ever would be, even if he'd had days to prepare for it. He wondered if he'd feel the same longing for Hogwarts that he felt every summer he had to return to Privet Drive.

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey hugged him, and he promised to behave himself and listen to his cousin and Snape, promised to drink the nutritive potion. It was far more emotional than he'd thought it would be.

The Floo trip was much longer, and more dizzying than the few trips he'd taken with the Weasleys. When he arrived, he was sick to his stomach, but strong arms steadied him, and no one laughed. He felt like he was swimming through a thick fog. It was hot and humid, and there were strange scents in the air.

"Easy, I've got you," a voice Harry did not recognize said. "Professor Snape is right over there." Harry followed a pointing finger and nodded his understanding when he saw Snape standing a few feet away, scowling at everything around him.

"My name's Chin Ho Kelly," the man said. "I believe that your Headmaster told you about me?"

"Yes," Harry replied, when he could get his mouth to work once again. "You're Mage Kelly?'

The man smiled at him, making Harry feel welcome and oddly safe. "You can call me Chin if you'd like."

"Hey, cuz, no hogging Steve's baby cousin," a woman with long, dark hair and an impish smile said. She elbowed Chin out of the way and pulled Harry into a rib crushing hug, kissing him on the cheek, and saying, "Aloha. Welcome to Hawaii, Harry. You're going to love it here. Even if Mr. Grouchy over there," she whispered, "doesn't."

Harry giggled in spite of himself. The woman winked at him, and then held him at arm's length. She frowned and poked him in the ribs. "A couple of weeks with Danny's cooking, and you'll have some meat on those bones."

"And that whirling dervish is Kono Kalakaua," Chin said, shaking his head at his cousin's antics.

"You can call me, Kono," she said, and she pulled Harry along behind her. "Come on, Steve and Danny are upstairs. They're both dying to meet you."

She held a ring of flowers out to him, and not understanding what to do, Harry blinked at her. She gestured toward his head, and, a little self conscious, Harry ducked, allowing her to place the flowers around his neck.

"Aloha, now you've been officially welcomed to Hawaii. It's called a lei," Kono said, and a quick glance at Snape revealed that the wizard had a similar ring of flowers around his neck as well. He almost giggled, and pressed his lips tightly together to keep the sound from escaping them.

Harry felt like he'd been sucked into some kind of alternative universe. If it hadn't been for Kono's hand on his, he thought that he might just float away. Snape followed behind them, speaking in subdued tones to Chin. There was so much to take in that Harry couldn't be bothered to pay attention to what the two were talking about, though he had a sinking suspicion that it was him.

"Steve is a good guy, really, he is. He's just kind of...a little on the...stiff side? Though Danny's helped loosen him up a bit. He has a tendency to be a little overprotective, especially when it comes to his little girl, Grace, but that's understandable. She's his little girl, and Danny's, well, Danny's, Danny. You'll see. Just wait, you'll love them, and I just know that they're going to love you. Grace will too. She spends most weekends with her Dad and Steve, now that they're together..." Kono kept up a steady stream of chatter that Harry soon lost track of.

It was strangely comforting, though Harry couldn't follow everything she was saying. He hoped that she was right about Steve and Danny liking him. He hadn't had such a good track record with relatives.

It felt like they'd been walking forever, and in circles, all of the hallways twisted and turned, and looked the same to Harry.

"Almost there," Chin said, breaking through Kono's words. "Just up that flight of stairs and then we'll be in the airport. Your cousin and Danny will be waiting for us just outside."

Harry nodded. He was more tired than he should be.

"Traveling by international Floo really takes a lot out of you," Kono said, bumping shoulders. "Don't worry, once you get settled in at Steve and Danny's you can rest."

Harry blinked at Kono and smiled his thanks. He felt like he'd traveled, not only through space, but also through time, and he supposed that, in a way, he had.

"There's a ten hour difference," Chin explained. "It'll take about a week, maybe a little less for your body to acclimate to the time difference."

"We've got everything set up for you, don't worry," Kono said.

Harry had no idea what he would worry about. His head felt like it was disconnected from his body, and he felt like he was dead on his feet.

"I think you'll really like the way that Steve's fixed up his sister's old room for you," Kono continued her nonstop monologue, apparently not needing any input from Harry, which was fine with him. She reminded him, in a way, of Hermione, who could really go on and on if given half the chance, or when talking about a book.

"I helped, and of course we asked your Headmaster what you liked," Kono said. "Or rather, I and Danny pestered Steve into asking the right questions."

Harry wondered just how long Dumbledore's conversation had been with the Hawaiians for them to have gathered all of this information. It was both a little unnerving, and heartwarming.

"And, here we are," Kono announced, jarring Harry from his state of half sleep.

He blinked at the space around him, trying, but failing to take everything in. Snape had moved to his other side, and Chin was now standing in front of them, leading the way. It would have been comical had it been happening to someone else, like Malfoy.

"There they are," Kono practically squealed, and Harry wondered if the witch was always this hyped. She squeezed his arm a little too hard and pulled him along.

Before it even registered what was happening, he was being enveloped in a strong pair of arms, surrounded by the scent of crisp, clean linen and aftershave. Instead of feeling awkward or forced, the hug felt a little like coming home, or what Harry imagined such a thing would feel like if he'd ever experienced it before. The Dursleys had never hugged him, that he could recall. Mrs. Weasley's hugs were a little like Kono's, so strong that he felt like his bones were going to crack. This one, though, was safe and comfortable, and a hug that Harry didn't want to give up anytime soon.

"Welcome home, kid," the man, who was only a foot or so taller than him, said, and Harry felt tears sting his eyes.

He felt foolish, and bit back a sob. He'd never gotten this from the Dursleys, and, though Mrs. Weasley hugged him and welcomed him into her home, he'd never felt more loved than he did right now, and the man was a complete stranger to him. Harry had no idea if the blonde haired man hugging him was his cousin, Steve, or Steve's partner, Danny. In a way, it didn't matter.

Harry was released from the hug, but only had a few seconds to ponder the loss of it before he was embraced again, this time by a man who was much taller than he was. The dark haired man smelled of something that Harry couldn't identify and sweat, but it wasn't overpowering.

This hug was shorter than the one he'd gotten from the blonde man, but it left him just as shaken by the amount of raw emotion that was behind it.

"Welcome to Hawaii,Harry," the man said as he pulled away from Harry. "I'm your cousin, Steve, and that's Danny." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the blonde man. Though Danny was smiling at him, Harry could see that there were tears glimmering in the man's eyes and it caused the tears in his own eyes to spill over.

He found himself pulled into another warm embrace, and wished that the tears would stop. He couldn't understand why he was behaving like such a baby, or why he felt so good and safe being held by a man, who, up until a few minutes ago, had been a complete stranger.

Danny didn't seem to mind that Harry was getting the front of his shirt wet with his tears, he just held him and rubbed his back, and told him that everything was going to be okay. Something that no one had ever done for him before.

"We should get him home," Steve's voice, though it was quiet, was no less commanding, and Harry shivered.

"Just give us a few seconds here, Steve," Danny said.

"I don't like being out in the open like this," Steve said.

Harry could hear the irritation in the man's voice, and stiffened. He tried to make his tears stop, but they only seemed to come harder. He would never, in a million years, live this down with Snape bearing witness to this.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, and he tried to push away from Danny's chest, only to be pressed back against it.

"Stop being such an overbearing Neanderthal and give us a minute." Danny's words were clipped. "So what if we don't leave at whatever-o-hundred? Didn't Chin tell us that the wards were already set up, that Harry would be safe as long as he was with us?" Danny's words were spoken whisper soft, and yet Harry could hear the cutting edge to them.

Harry could hear a loud sigh, felt another hand on his back. "Fine," Steve conceded. "But I don't like being out in the open like this, wards or not."

"Your worry is duly noted," Danny quipped. "We'll leave when Harry's ready to leave, and not a minute sooner."

Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, and prayed to Merlin that his tears would dry up so that they could leave the airport and so he could stop making a fool of himself in front of his new family, and Snape. He wondered if the wizard would include this in his weekly report to Dumbledore.

"You okay, hon?" Kono asked, and Harry felt her hand on his head. He nodded, though he wasn't sure if he was okay. If he'd ever be okay again, his heart felt like it had been shredded and his head felt like it was going to implode at a moment's notice.

"I, for one, am of the same mind as McGarrett," Snape said, though his voice lacked any of its usual venom. "The sooner we get Potter into the safety of your home, the better."

"I thought that the wards would keep Harry safe as long as he was with one of us," Danny said.

"He is safer within the confines of your home," Snape explained, voice strained as though he was trying hard not to let any of his usual snark seep in. "Am I to understand that you and McGarrett are domestic partners?"

"We're married," Steve said, his voice a low growl. Harry almost wished that he could see Snape's face.

"I see," Snape said.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Steve asked.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle in response to his cousin's tone. It reminded Harry of Snape's tone when he'd first seen Sirius in the Shrieking Shack.

"Not at all," Snape replied smoothly, as though he hadn't felt the tension in the air. "I assume that you took that into account when you set up the wards around McGarrett's home, Mage Kelly?"

"Everything's set up. I hate to rush you or put a damper on things, but Steve's right, Danny, we really should get Harry home, where he'll be safe," Chin said.

Instead of releasing him, or pushing him away, Danny held him even tighter. "You okay, Harry? Ready to go home now?"

Harry sniffed, and after a few seconds, he finally managed to get his tears under control. When he was sure that they wouldn't start afresh, he nodded and Danny let him move away from him, though he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, and, without saying a word, started walking away. Steve fell into step beside Danny and Kono placed herself on the other side of Danny. Chin and Snape followed behind them.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Anytime," Danny assured him.

"I'm not usually...that is...I don't...uh, I don't typically cry like a baby," Harry was quick to explain.

He didn't usually cry at all. Hadn't cried much since he'd first started living with the Dursleys. It had been discouraged right out of him. He'd learned quickly that crying only led to more pain rather than comfort.

"It's okay," Danny said, shrugging it off as though it was a regular occurrence. "Even grown men cry."

He pursed his lips and glared at Steve when the man snorted. Steve held his hands up as though in surrender, and plastered a look of innocence on his face. Danny narrowed his eyes at his partner.

Sighing, Steve pursed his lips and nodded. "Yes, grown men cry, and it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Gee, Steven, that sounded sincere." Danny's voice rose a notch as he spoke, and Kono quickly slipped an arm around Harry's waist.

She whispered, "They fought like an old married couple, even before they were married."

"Hey, I heard that." Danny pouted, and Steve looked like he'd been wounded by Kono's words.

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "They may fight a lot, but they love each other. Personally, I think their fighting is really --"

Steve whistled, cutting off whatever it was that Kono had been about to say. He shot her a look that would've made Harry shake with nerves, but only made Kono laugh.

"Ixnay on that kind of talk in front of the kid," Danny said, covering Harry's ears with his hands.

Though he'd been crying minutes ago, Harry felt laughter bubbling up inside of him, and for the first time in a long time, he felt happy, and as though what he'd learned this past year wasn't going to weigh him down throughout the summer. The betrayal of his parents that had led to their death, the betrayal of Sirius, and the escape of the rat who'd sold all of them out, wasn't going to be the sole thought that occupied his mind. Not with the crazy family that Snape had somehow uncovered for him.

Danny released Harry's ears after Kono pretended to 'lock' her lips up with her fingers. She winked at Harry, and whispered, "You don't gotta worry about those two. They really do love each other. We cousins have to stick together, you know."

Her eyes were twinkling more than Dumbledore's ever had. When Harry chanced a look behind him, he saw that Snape was watching the three of them, an almost wistful look on his face, which he carefully schooled into a scowl when he caught Harry looking.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry mouthed, his heart filling with gratitude that he'd never thought he'd feel toward Snape of all people.

The man was as dour as ever, would probably make Harry's life miserable from time to time this summer, but, for the first time since this whole fiasco began, Harry was grateful for Snape.

Grateful that the man had seen what he'd seen, that he'd stopped Uncle Vernon from making good on his threat to lock Harry up for the entire summer. That he hadn't accepted Dumbledore's platitudes and excuses, but had pressed for Harry to be taken out of the Dursley's home, for good.

"Mind your step, Potter," Snape cautioned when Harry tripped over a loose stone on the sidewalk.

"You did a good thing, sending Harry to us," Chin said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"You don't know the half of it," Snape confided.

"That bad, huh?" Chin asked, and Harry decided that he really didn't need to eavesdrop on the two wizards, not when Kono was teasing Steve and Danny, and whispering advice to him. Not when he knew how bad it was from personal experience, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it until just now, when he finally had a taste of what something good felt like. What a family felt like.

"Welcome to the 'ohana, Harry," Kono said, kissing him on the cheek as she helped him climb into Steve's truck. Snape had shrunk their trunks, and was carrying both of them. He hoped that the wizard would remember, or he'd be sleeping in the clothes he was wearing. Not that he minded, he had a feeling that he could fall asleep right now, before they even reached Steve's home.

"What's 'ohana?" Harry asked around a yawn.

"It's Hawaiian for family," Danny explained. "They're big on 'ohana here."

"Thanks for taking me in."

"No thanks necessary," Steve said, eyes on the road as he navigated his way through busy streets. "You're family, and, as Danny's taught me, family does for family."

"Oh, you've taught me a thing or two about family, too, Steven." There's no mistaking the affection in Danny's voice.

"Is that so, Danno?" Harry can hear the pride in Steve's voice, and it warms his heart.

Harry fell asleep to the sound of Danny's and Steve's voices as they continued to banter with each other. He barely registered when the truck stopped and he was carried into the house like he was a little kid rather than a teenager capable of walking on his own two feet.

He stirred when he felt himself being tucked into bed.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Steve urged. "You're home now."

Danny was standing in the doorway, watching them with a look of fondness on his face. It was clear that the man loved Steve, and was happy with what he was witnessing.

"Thanks." Harry didn't know what else to say, and he felt like he was stuck on repeat. The word, thanks, wasn't big enough to encompass all that he felt, but it was the only word that he had.

"This is what family is for," Steve said. "Get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Harry nodded, eyes already slipping closed. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be loved and cherished when he felt Steve remove the glasses he'd forgotten, and warm lips brush his forehead.

"Good night, Harry," Danny whispered.

"Night," Harry mumbled, and he knew that this summer would be different than any of the summers he'd spent with the Dursleys.

It wouldn't be a dull summer, or a summer filled with endless, backbreaking chores to keep him busy and in his place. For the first time in his life, Harry had a feeling that he would have a summer like Ron and Hermione had. And he had Snape to thank for all of it.

Suddenly the thought of answering to Snape, and spending some time with him over the course of the summer didn't feel like such an awful thing anymore. Maybe the Professor would even help him with his homework, and he wouldn't be scrambling at the last minute to get work done like he'd had to do with his other relatives who'd despised everything magical, particularly him.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to have Snape looking out for his best interests, after all, or have the man in his corner of the chessboard, guarding every move that he made, whether by his choice or not. Oh, Harry knew that Dumbledore cared about him, but, after meeting Steve and Danny, Chin and Kono, Harry now knew what family really was, and what love entailed, and he'd only had a taste of it. He had a whole summer of it to look forward to.

Snape may not love him, or even like him, but he'd done more for Harry in the past two days than those who'd claimed to love him up until this point in his life ever had, and that was saying something. No adult had stood in Harry's corner like that before.

Harry fell asleep picturing Snape standing beside him and Hermione and Ron on that large as life chessboard from his first year at Hogwarts. The man's crooked nose was bleeding and he was tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, his dark eyes were sparkling like mad, but he held his ground as a black knight surged forward, sword held high, guarding Harry with his life. For the first time ever, Harry felt safe, and as though the future might not be so bleak after all. Not when he had Snape and an ‘ohana that cared about him by his side. 


	2. Nightmares and Chamomile Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes from a nightmare, and finds himself in a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is different from the initial chapter, and I think that subsequent chapters will focus on little moments like this, between Harry, Danny, Steve, Snape, Chin and Kono. I think Grace will make an appearance as well.
> 
> This is rather fluffy, and has a very sappy ending. I have Harry not knowing the various uses of chamomile tea, as, quite frankly, I doubt that his relatives ever gave him any of it. In the wizarding world, chamomile tea would more than likely not have been given in lieu of other remedies, though I am sure Neville and Snape would know about it, hence Harry's lack of knowledge of it, and its properties, in this story. Don't read if that is going to bother you. Thanks.
> 
> I hope you don't hate it, or me. I allowed the Muse to lead me where she would.

Harry woke in a cold sweat, disoriented and terrified. He clamped a hand over his mouth, knowing that it would be bad to wake his relatives, and hoping he hadn't cried out in his sleep. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't like when he disturbed their sleep with nightmares, or anything else for that matter. 

The light knock on the door startled him, and Harry nearly jumped a foot when the door opened a few inches and a shadowy figure entered the room. It reminded him of the figure in his dream, except it was far less serpentine, and there was nothing sinister about the shadow.

Harry didn’t even register the lack of locks on his bedroom door, how quickly the figure, shrouded in the darkness of his room, had entered. He didn’t notice the lack of coils from a worn mattress poking him in the back, or the smooth feel of the sheets between his fingers as he worried at them.

Harry held his breath, and dug his fingers into the surprisingly soft blankets as the figure approached. It didn't look like Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon, or the wraith-like shape that had haunted his dream about a place called Hawaii and gentle breezes that smelled like some kind of flower Harry had never encountered before, twisting it into a nightmare. 

"S-s-sorry," Harry stuttered, hating how weak and scared he sounded. "D-d-didn't mean to wake you."

"Ouch, damn it," the figure hissed and hopped around on one foot. "Shit, fu-uudge."

The now hobbling figure clamped a hand over its mouth, and moved toward Harry’s bed. Harry held his breath, and then frowned in confusion, and squinted in the darkness. He sighed in immense relief when his mind finally caught up with what it was that he was witnessing. 

Danny . It was Danny, his cousin Steve's husband, and not Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. He was in Hawaii, not in his claustrophobic bedroom at Privet Drive. None of the part before the nightmare had been a dream.

Danny crash landed on the bed beside Harry with a loud, "Oomph," scowling as he rubbed at his bare foot.

"What's wrong?" Steve stood in the doorway, his shadow blocking out the light that spilled into the room from the now lit hallway. He had something in his hand that Harry, without his glasses, and in the dimness of the room, couldn't quite see.

"Put your gun away, Steven," Danny whispered, and he waved a hand at Steve. "You don't need to carry a gun to a nightmare."

"Depends on the nightmare," Steve said, shrugging; Harry quite agreed. His cousin tucked the gun away in a pocket of his pajama bottoms as he entered the room, letting light spill in and giving Harry a better view of his new guardians. 

Both men looked exhausted, and Harry felt foolish for having woken them with a silly nightmare. He just hoped that Snape hadn't somehow been alerted. That's all that Harry needed right now, for Snape to walk in on all of them, dressed in some kind of nightgown or dressing robe. 

Thanks, but no thanks,  Harry thought, and he shuddered at the thought, even as hysterical laughter threatened to bubble forth. He'd already had one nightmare, no need to invite another.

"You alright, Harry?" Danny asked, misinterpreting the shudder and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

Steve sat beside Danny, and looked as out of place as Harry felt. He'd never had this happen before. Nightmares at the Dursleys were not joint affairs for his aunt and uncle. They took turns scolding Harry after he'd had a nightmare, and threatening him with bodily harm if he woke them again. Sometimes the bodily harm was more action than threat.

Harry swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat and nodded. He did not need another outburst of tears like he'd had when Steve and Danny had picked him up from the airport two days ago. He didn't want his cousin, or the man’s husband, thinking that he was a baby.

"I'm fine," Harry said, wishing that his voice had been a little stronger. "Just a nightmare."

"Want to tell us what it was about?" Danny asked, squeezing Harry's shoulder. 

Harry shrugged. He wasn't sure how to put his nightmare into words. It had been terrifying, but, now that he was more alert, and with Steve and Danny in the room with him, and light spilling in from the hallway, the details of the nightmare were fading, and it all seemed so silly. 

"I...m not sure," he said. "I'll try not to wake you again." Harry tried to lie back down, but Danny pulled him into a quick hug that made Harry’s heart skip a beat.

Danny sighed and shook his head. He looked at the ceiling, lips moving silently, and then looked at Harry. "Harry, you don't have to worry about waking us when you have a nightmare. It's okay. It's not like you can control these kinds of things."

"Well, actually..." Steve started to speak, but Danny sliced a hand through the air and gave Steve a look that could have frozen fire, and did freeze Steve's words. Steve blinked at Danny and his mouth snapped shut.

Harry stifled a mad giggle, masking it as a cough. Danny frowned in concern, and Steve narrowed his eyes at his cousin. 

"We are not going to teach your cousin some super SEAL strategy for suppressing nightmares or feelings, or whatever it is that you and your Army buddies do, Steven," Danny said, words coming at a rapid clip. He illustrated his words with his hands, and Harry found that rather fascinating. Harry yawned and blinked as he watched the man talk.

"Nightmares are a normal part of childhood. NORMAL. N-O-R-M-A-L. You got that?" Danny emphasized the last three words with finger jabs to Steve's chest.

Steve nodded, but added, with what Harry thought looked like, but he  couldn't be sure, was a pout, "Navy, not Army, Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Harry, his eyes softening a little. "Harry, it's okay to wake us up if you have a nightmare, or for ANY reason. That's what we're here for, okay?"

Harry nodded, but couldn't think of any reason that he'd need to wake the two up, on purpose, in the middle of the night. Living with Steve and Danny was like night and day from living with the Dursleys; it was a lot for Harry to get used to, and he’d only been with them for two days.

Danny elbowed Steve, who glared at him and rubbed at his stomach. Danny raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Steve, who frowned and then seemed to catch on to whatever it was that Danny was trying to silently communicate to him. 

"Yeah," Steve said, clearing his throat, and rubbing a hand over his disheveled hair. "You don't have to be afraid of waking us up in the middle of the night, or anytime. Or, that is, you..."

"What your big lug of a cousin is trying to tell you is that you can come talk to us at  any time," Danny said. "Day or night."

"As long as we're not in the middle of a --"

"Day or night," Danny cut in, glaring at Steve and elbowing him again. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at Danny, and rubbed his stomach, but nodded. "Day or night," he echoed, eyes growing soft when he looked at Harry, which was unusual. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's eyes always seemed to harden when looking at him. 

"We'll get you your own cell phone, program our numbers in," Danny added.

It was all a little much for Harry, who'd never even been allowed to use the phone at the Dursleys, let alone have his own cell phone. He nodded, dumbly and absentmindedly rubbed at his eyes.

“You need a glass of water?” Steve asked, abruptly changing the topic. Harry was grateful.

Danny gave Steve a  look  and Harry shook his head. 

“No, thanks. I’ll be fine,” he said, hoping that he wasn’t lying, that the nightmare wouldn’t return.

“Babe, would you make some chamomile tea? Add a dash of warm milk and honey,” Danny said. He was smiling, but Harry sensed that there was something, other than trying to help Harry through his nightmare, and get him back to sleeping soundly, behind Danny’s request.

His stomach tied itself up in knots when Steve nodded, and after, patting Harry on the head, left. Harry played with a loose thread. He refused to meet Danny’s eyes until the man cleared his throat.

Instead of anger, Harry saw understanding and kindness on Danny’s face, and in his eyes. Harry let out the breath he’d been holding.

“I know that you’re not thirsty, but it’ll give Steve something to do, and that will make him feel useful. He hates when there’s nothing he can do to fix something. Besides, it’s an old Williams’ recipe, guaranteed to rid someone of the peskiest of nightmares,” Danny said, smiling. He patted Harry on the knee, and eyed him seriously.

“I’ll be here when you want to talk about your nightmare. Or, if you’d rather talk to Steve about it, or your...teacher...”

Harry snorted, and blushed at Danny’s raised eyebrow. He looked down at the comforter -- it was light blue, and the softest bedding he’d ever had -- and his breath hitched. 

“It...” Harry struggled to find the words. “That is...it started out good, I was dreaming about Hawaii and about meeting you and Cousin Steve, but then it got all dark and twisty, and...” Harry shuddered. “And I felt like the life was being squeezed out of me, and I couldn’t move or breathe, but it wasn’t me, it was someone else, and I could hear screaming and crying, and then, and then I woke up.”

Harry didn’t mention the snake that he’d seen in the dream, how he could understand what it was saying,  Strike, squeeze, kill. How it felt like, at one point during the dream, he’d actually  been the snake.

No need for Danny and Steve to think he was crazy, at least not at the beginning of his stay. Harry did not want to be shipped back to the Dursleys, and there was no doubt in his mind that, if they caught wind of the fact that he might, maybe, be  crazy, as the Dursleys had constantly claimed that he was, Steve and Danny would send him back to their care posthaste. At least, that’s what the Dursleys would have done in their stead. What any sane person would do.

Danny nodded and pulled Harry in for another hug, which Harry tried not to get used to. He tried to keep still, not to wrap his arms around Danny, but it was like something inside of his brain had switched off, and he no longer had control over his limbs. That part of him, whatever part it was, hugged Danny back, hard, and didn’t let go until he felt the bed dip, announcing the arrival of his cousin.

“Here, I don’t know if it’s as good as Danny would make it, but it’s what he makes for me when I...when,” Steve cleared his throat, “that is when...”

Danny shook his head. “What your cousin is so eloquently trying to say, is that he has nightmares, too.”

Steve’s eyes widened and the look of shock, horror, and denial on his face made Harry laugh, in spite of himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said around a hiccup, sobering considerably as he thought about the possible consequences of laughing at his cousin. A man that he barely knew. 

“What Steve needs to remember,” Danny said, placing special emphasis on the man’s name, and leaning close to Harry, looking him in the eye, “is that we’re all human, and that nightmares aren’t anything to be ashamed of, we all have them. All of us.”

“Even you?” Harry asked in a whisper, the words coming from his mouth without him really meaning for them to, that secret part of his brain acting independently of the rest of him once again.

Danny nodded. “Yes, even me, even Super SEAL, here.” Danny thumped Steve on the chest, and Steve rubbed at the spot.

“This will help,” Steve said, handing the mug of doctored tea to Harry. “It’s...helped me,” Steve added, as though the words cost him. 

Danny smiled and winked at Harry who took a tentative sip of the tea. It was warm and soothing and didn’t taste too bad. He knew that Neville would probably be able to tell him all about the plant used in the making of it, and if he asked Snape about it, not that he would, the wizard would, after making it clear that this is something Harry should already know, tell him all of the benefits of chamomile. 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, this is really good.”

“You should have Danny make it for you sometime,” Steve said, blushing slightly and looking uncomfortable with Harry’s praise. “He’s the master of it.”

“It’s hard to mess up tea, Steven,” Danny said, rolling his eyes. There was no heat in his words, and Harry relaxed back against his pillows as he sipped at his tea.

“You feeling a little better, Harry?” Danny asked. 

Sleepy, the terror of his dream gone, Harry nodded. The tea, or maybe it was just having Steve and Danny sitting there, on his bed, not threatening him, or demanding that he stop having nightmares, had helped him immensely, and Harry felt his eyelids drooping. 

Steve patted him on the knee, his other hand reaching for Danny’s, and they sat there with Harry until the tea was gone, and he was settled underneath the covers, which Danny had tucked up around him, making him feel safe and snug. Harry didn’t recall being tucked into bed, though he’d heard it talked about, and had read about it in books. It was a rather nice, cozy feeling that Harry was a little afraid to get used to, but one that he wanted never to forget

Danny bent over and kissed Harry on the forehead, and a memory, a good one, popped into his mind, and he smiled. His mother and father had done this when he’d been little, too little to properly remember it, but it was there as a vague, fleeting memory that warmed his heart, and made him ache for more.

Steve, perhaps a little reluctantly, and awkwardly, repeated his husband’s gesture, his lips warm on Harry’s forehead, and then he straightened, and, as though his hands, too, were moving in and of themselves, as Harry’s had earlier, he ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, relishing this moment, because he knew that it might not last, that this summer would go by all too quickly, and he’d be back at Hogwarts, no doubt facing new dangers as he had every single year he’d attended the school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

He loved Hogwarts, and up until just now, had considered it his true home. Maybe this, what he had with Steve and Danny, could be his real home, and Hogwarts could be his home away from home. It was a novel thought, and Harry fell asleep, dreaming of broomsticks and tea, and two fathers who tucked him in after a nightmare. 

 


End file.
